Waiting for you
by daiyna.x
Summary: I've made a revised version of this fic so please read that fic instead of this! Marth and Peach are on the balcony thinking back when Marth admited that he liked Peach, this is a song fic, lots of MarthxPeach fluff


This is my first fan fic so please be nice ^-^

Marth and Peach are on the balcony thinking back when they first met, this is a song fic, lots of MarthxPeach fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did I would have hired all the super smash bros fans and make them work for me -

"Hey Peach" said Marth, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do silly!" Peach shouted as she closed her eyes.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony in summer air_

**Flashback**

"What a beautiful night" Peach said quietly to herself as a shooting star flies across the night sky "Yay a shooting star! Make a wish……ummm……I wish that in the future I will meet the man of my dreams!" she said as she twirls around "who am I kidding, who'll be interested in me?"

"Princess Peach please come inside, it's getting cold outside!" Toad said opening the door.

"yes coming" Peach walks inside, people were still dancing around the ballroom Peach walks over to one of the chairs at the side of the ballroom "I'm glad everyone's having fun" she said sitting down, she looks up at the people dancing and noticed a person walking up to her.

"Hello I'm Prince Marth, would pretty lady like you care for a dance?" Peach looked at this person in awe, he had the most beautiful eyes blue as the sky and with matching hair; he was way to perfect to be real.

"Um……..would you?" Marth extended his arm forward,

'Snap out of it peach there's a total hot guy asking you for a dance and you're sitting there looking like a complete freak!' "…….sure"

_See the lights  
see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello, little did I know_

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Peach looked up at Marth while dancing,

"You're eyes" Marth said leaning towards her ear so she can hear,

"My eyes?" Peach gave Marth a confused look

"When I laid my eyes on you and I thought that you were the prettiest woman I ever saw" Peach started to blush "and your eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky and you…never mind it's probably to cheesy" Marth stopped before Peach could explode due to all the blushing she's doing.

"No its okay don't worry, I won't laugh" Peach told him

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay, you could call it love at first sight…"Marth scratched the back of his head as he stopped dancing altogether,

"Heheheha" Peach giggled as she stopped dancing the same time as Marth,

"Hey you said you wouldn't laugh" Marth stated

"Sorry Marth" Peach said still giggling

"Hehe you have a cute laugh" Marth said as she held Peach's hand and started to dance again.

King Toadsworth saw the two dancing "GASP! My Peach is dancing with a stranger, this is terrible!" he got very furious "Toad!"

"Yes King Toadsworth" Toad rushed up to his majesty,

"Who is that man with Peach?" King Toadsworth points at the man in blue.

"Ohh that's Prince Marth he's a great man friendly and courageous! But the thing is that his kingdom got ruled over and got taken over by they're own allies" Toad started

"That's terrible"

"And his father, sister and mother got killed in battle"

"Stupendous!"

"And he started on a quest to take back the throne and avenge the kingdom and his family!" toad finished doing a pose

"Toad call the guards!" the King ordered.

Toad was confused "wha……huh?"

"That's an order TOAD!" King Toadsworth commanded

"Yes you're highness" "Guards!" guards of toads came marching in groups of 4.

The King shouted "Guards take that man away from Peach now!" people in t he ballroom got scared and backed away "father what's the meaning of this?" Peach shouted to the king as the guards capture Marth.

"Unhandle him!" Peach commanded but the guards didn't respond "I said unha-"

"PEACH!" Toadsworth growled "you must understand this man is dangerous!" "You young man listen to me, you're not allowed anywhere near Princess Peach YOU HEAR?"

Marth was left speechless as he got dragged out of the ballroom, "MARTH!" peach screamed chasing after him, but the guards stopped her "MARTH!" "Father please he didn't do anything to me and and……..he" Peach started to cry.

That night Peach was on the staircase staring out to the nearest window as she sobs quietly, she whispers "why, why father did you have to make him leave?"

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said_

The next day Peach was on the balcony looking out at Mushroom Kingdom "Sigh, what now?" she said to herself as something rustled down in the bushes, Peach got scared.

"Uhh……who's there?" "-Show yourself!" as something blue pops out of the bushes "Peach it's me shhhh…. Don't tell anyone I came" Marth whispered loud enough so that Peach can hear him

"MA-"

"Shhh"

"Aww right shhh" peach corrected "So why'd you come?" Peach asked,

"To see you of course" Marth said, Peach blushed a dark crimson,

"And that's not all is it?" she added.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"I know let's go to the garden, hardly anyone goes there, especially my dad" Peach suggested

"Ok I'll meet you there-uhh where's the garden?" Marth scratched his head

"Silly Marth, just down there to you're right, then go straight down and that should take you to the garden" Peach waved at him and went inside "Well gotta get dressed" Peach got out of her night gown and into her pink dress; she looked into the mirror "I'm ready!"

**At the garden**

"I wonder why Peach taking so long?" Marth paced left to right "Oh here she comes"

"Hi Marth I'm sorry I took so long" Peach huffed, tired from running

"You look beautiful" Marth commented staring deep in her baby blue eyes and her cheeks turned to the color of her name, "thanks………"

"Well Peach what do you wanna do now?" Marth asked

"I dunno do you wanna go out-"

"I KNOW!" Mart interrupted "we could leave of Mushroom Kingdom, just for a little while and maybe we could go today?"

"Marth….. That's what I wanted to say".

"I'm sorry that was rude of me to interrupt you like that" this time it was Marth's turn to blush,

"Marth are you blushing?" Peach giggled "you look so cute."

"Peach….." Marth covered his face in embarrassment,

"AWW… Marth" Peach hugged him.

"Hey Peach let's sit on that bench over there" Marth pointed to a brown bench that was underneath a blossom tree.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

Peach and Marth sat on a bench just cuddled up, with no care in the world and Toadette happens to pass by "oh my, Princess Peach you know you're not allowed near Prince Marth" Toadette said walking towards them,

"Oh…….Toadette…….please don't tell father we were here" Peach begged.

"I don't want him to banish Marth forever"

Toadette nodded her head "ok"

"Thank you very much Toadette" Marth said thankfully,

"I have an idea!" Toadette said.

"What would that idea be?" Peach ask questionably, Toadette answered "you can send each other letters!" "I can personally deliver the letter for you guys and don't worry I won't tell the King Toadsworth"

"That's a great idea Marth and Peach said in unison

"All I do anyway is clean the rooms and water the plants" Toadette said while leaving "see you guys later" Toadette waves goodbye.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

That night Peach went to the mess hall to have some dinner, it was still to early but she felt like eating now "Hi Princess Peach what would you like to eat?" toad said happily "umm not sure, maybe I'll get the-"

"Peach" King Toadsworth called for her "I need to speak with you, meet me at my office" Toadsworth left the mess hall.

"Never mind Toad, I'll come back later" Peach said to toad while walking to the exit of the mess hall, Peach walked down the hallway and went inside her father's office "Peach have a seat" the king told her "What did you want to talk about father?" Peach asked.

Toadsworth started "you need to understand why I sent that Prince Marth away from you………" "I needed to protect you and I had a little research on that Marth boy and found out that there kingdom's allies want to take the throne from them and to do that they have to kill the royal family and Peach you can see If hang around him YOU might be killed."

"But father" Peach said "I love him-"

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL FALL IN LOVE AND END UP KILLING THEMSELF!" Toadsworth shouted "but father" peach begged

"Peach ya hear me? I don't want you anywhere near him, got it?"

Toadsworth stormed out of his office "TOAD I NEED A CUP OF TEASHROOMS" Toads were scrambling because there King doesn't seem to be in the best of moods

"YES SIR",

"YES YOUR MAJESTY",

"YES YOUR'E HIGHNESS" the Toads all say running into each other.

Peach went up to her bedroom because she doesn't fell hungry anymore "I guess I'll skip dinner tonight…….ohh……a letter from Marth" she said while lying on her bed opening up the letter.

Dear Peach,

Meet me in your garden about 10 o'clock,

get dressed in something fancy, see you there!

From

Marth

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

The next day Peach returned to the castle, she sneaked past the guards and as she got to her bedroom door, guess who was waiting for her "father!" Peach shouted

"And where were you?" the King asked her.

"Father please understand……" Peach tried to tell him

"I DO UNDERSTAND!" King Toadsworth shouted as a crowd of Toads surrounded them wondering what is happening "TOADS GET BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!" the Toads went away frightened.

"Peach" the king said not shouting anymore "see if I see you leave the castle again, with thought my permission you are grounded forever!" Peach was left speechless "YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" King Toadsworth opened her bedroom door for her; Peach opened up her drawer and took out a pen and a piece of paper.

Dear Marth,

What to do! Father grounded me and told me

if I ever leave the castle again he said I'll be

locked up in the castle forever!

from

Peach

P.S help me!!!

Peach finished the letter and goes outside to her balcony "TOADETTE" Peach shouted as she spotted her near the rose bush "come here!" Peach went back inside because Toadette signaled Peach that she understood and will be there in a sec.

Peach put the letter inside the envelope thinking what will happen now? She was in mid-thought when there was a knock on her door, "It's me Toadette!" Peach opened her bedroom door "hi Toadette, here take this letter to Marth" Peach handed the scarlet letter to Toadette "I'll be right back" Toadette left, hiding the note in her bag and just as Peach shut her door there was another knock.

"Guess who it is!" the person shouted from the other side of the door "Ha-Ha Daisy you can't fool me" Peach said "come in" Daisy opened the door and walked over to Peach,

"Hey Peach, I heard about the argument you had with the King" Daisy said

"Tell me about it" Peach said sarcastically while sitting on her bed.

"So Peach are you sure about falling in love with this guy?" Daisy added

"Not you to Daisy……" Peach answered

"I didn't mean it like that!" "I'm just saying, is it really worth all this trouble for just one guy?" Daisy said.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh_

**Marth POV**

At the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom "huff…..huff Prince Marth, I got a letter for you!" Toadette said running up to Marth

"Hi Toadette, thanks" Marth took the letter from her and Toadette was about to leave when "oh Toadette, I forgot here" Marth gives his letter to Toadette to give to Peach

"See you Prince Marth!" Toadette said leaving "see you later Toadette……….now the letter."

Dear Marth,

What to do! Father grounded me and told me

if I ever leave the castle again he said I'll be

locked up in the castle forever!

from

Peach

P.S help me!!!

"Oh great" Marth said scratching the back of his head, "Peach please wait for me, I'll come for you, please wait."

**Back at the Castle- Peach POV**

"Well I better go now" Daisy said leaving

"Ok Daisy, see you around" Peach said waving "close the door behind you, thank you!" just as Daisy opened her door Toadette came running in.

"Hi Toadette" Daisy said

"Hi Daisy" Toadette said with a smile

"Sorry but I gotta get going!" Daisy shut the door behind her "listen to my advice Peach" Daisy voice faded down the corridor.

"Hey Peach here's a letter from Marth" Toadette said while giving her the maroon envelope,

"Oh Yay" Peach excitedly opened it up.

Dear Peach,

I hope we'll get too see each other soon,

I miss you so much and Peach whatever

happens wait for me ok?

From

Marth

"Sigh" Peach said "if only life was that easy" Peach had a sad look on her face

"Well I better go now" Toadette said leaving

"See you later and please shut the door behind you" Peach walked over to her window looking up at the morning sky, "Marth……………..it hurt's a lot waiting for you"

_I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you is fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

**Marth POV**

Marth was lying on a tree branch when he heard a noise coming from the pathway "sounds like a carriage" Marth jumped of the tree and decided to see if he was right "who is-" Marth quickly hid in the bush because the carriage that is driving through happens to be one of 'the royal Majesty's carriage of Mushroom Kingdom'.

**Peach POV**

"Toadette please give him the letter and you can go back to the castle after" Peach said to Toadette "stop the carriage" said Daisy

**Marth POV**

"Marth" Toadette shouted "MARTH!"

"Toadette" Marth jumped out of the bush

"AHHH" "don't scare me like that!" Toadette warned him

"Sorry" Marth apologized

"Here a letter from Peach, sorry got to go I'm in a hurry" Toadette left, Marth opened the letter.

Dear Marth,

I'm leaving Mushroom Kingdom for now

because my father said he needed to teach

me a few lessons.

From

Peach

P.S I'm sorry

"Sigh" Marth put the letter back in the envelope "It's time."

**Peach POV**

Peach is looking through the window as Mushroom Kingdom disappears into the distance "Marth…………….."

**Marth POV**

Marth walked up to the castle taking a deep breath "Halt you are forbidden to enter the castle" the guard on the left said,

"I want to speak to the king" Marth said in an angry tone

"Who gave you permission?" The guard on the right said,

"Just let him Jack since he seems so keen" the guard on the left said "come this way" Marth followed the two guards.

**Toadette POV**

"La La La- oh" Toadette was skipping by when she saw Prince Marth enter the King's office "what's Marth doing here?" Toadette was confused and she walked up to the door and thought it wouldn't hurt anybody if she eavesdrops a bit.

"Take a seat" King Toadsworth had a deep tone on "thank you" Marth replied keeping his eyes on the king "now I have an idea why you came here" Toadsworth said

"King Toadsworth, I have but only one question" Marth asked,

"What is it? Come on spit it out"

"It is why do you take me away from Peach? Is it because you hate me?" Marth questioned

"No…….it is……..listen ma boy, you see peach I just can't stand it if she goes and meets a random boy with thought me getting to know him first…….It's just can't see her get hurt ya know?, I need to know if she's safe around you" Toadsworth said the last part almost a whisper.

"I understand King-"

"Just call me Toadsworth"

"Okay…..Toadsworth but Peach will only be the person I WILL love the most and it hurts me more than you know to be so far away from her."

Toadette was getting amazed because no one has ever stood up to the king; she decided to eavesdrop some more when Toad showed up from behind her "Toadette" Toad poked her

"Ah-" before Toadette finished she covered her mouth because she didn't want the King and Marth to know she was eavesdropping,

"Toad don't scare me like that!" Toadette whispered to him

"I'm sorry, it's just it's time to water the plants" Toad whispered as well

"Oh yeah I forgot" Toadette walked with him to the garden forgetting about what happened in the office.

**3 months later- peach POV**

Peach was in the carriage looking through the window as Mushroom Kingdom came into view "sigh….back here again" Peach sighed when the carriage just stops "Fred why did you stop?" (Fred is the driver's name) "There's someone here to see you" Fred said.

"Who will-" Peach said opening the door of the carriage, she stopped when she saw who it was "Marth……." Peach stood there she had a look on her face like she face seeing a ghost.

"Listen Marth I-"

"Peach" Marth interrupted "listen"

"-I missed you" Peach said as she ran up to him and hugged him "I….missed you too" Marth hugged her back

"If only we can stay like this but my father-" Peach said sadly

"Peach don't worry when you were at Daisy's castle, I spoke with your father" Marth said "Peach……" Marth knelt on one knee.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Marth took out a velvet box and said "Peach will you marry me?" Peach was speechless "Marth………I……..I……" Peach starts to cry "Peach…. If you're not ready, I'll wait till you are and-"

"Silly Marth I'm crying because I'm happy!" "Of course I'll marry you!" Peach felt like the happiest person alive.

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**Flashback ends**

"I felt so happy" Peach said opening her eyes,

"MARTH, PEACH"

"Out here" Marth shouted back,

"Oh ok" Ike opened the door to the balcony

"There you two are and it's our turn to brawl Peach!" Zelda said coming from behind Ike

"It's good to see you and Ike are okay again Zelda" Peach said smiling.

"Ill you about it later Peach, come on quick" Zelda grabbed Peach and dashed for the door "Master hand going to kill us!" the two princesses ran inside leaving Ike and Marth on the balcony,

"Hey Marth you never told me how you met and Peach" Ike asked

"It's a long story….." Marth trailed.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

That's one long fic! Hope you like it, please review!


End file.
